drdonmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Azusa Motōri
Azusa Motōri (本折 梓 Motōri Azusa) is a student of Hope’s Peak Academy and a participant in the second season of Danganronpa: Dead of Night. His title is Ultimate Dollmaker (超高校級の「ドールメーカー」 “chō kōkō kyū no “dōrumēkā” lit. Super High School Level Dollmaker). __TOC__ Appearance Azusa is a petite young boy with a thin body and small stature, being underweight for his age and rather tiny in terms of height. His right eye is covered up by a medical eyepatch, with a stitched scar running down the left side of Azusa’s face, and then down his neck. He wears a choker in various shades of green, made out of some coarse material, likely rough fabric. His hair is a light shade of purple, and appears rather tousled. Two long bangs frame Azusa’s face, as well as left-leaning side swept bangs covering up his forehead. At various angles does his hair jut out as cowlick-like shapings, and the overall length of his hair can be measures to around Azusa’s neck. His eyes are a deeper shade of purple with blue flecks. Azusa has a greyish complexion, obviously indicative of a possible illness or disease. Around his neck, Azusa wears a dark greenish tie that has a similar colour to the braces he wears, which are attached to the dark red coloured shorts he wears. The shorts are accented with a lighter cream colour belt which matches the insides of the shorts, visible because the ends are rolled up. On the right side of his shorts, there are eight golden buttons, whilst on the left side there are printings of three apples. Underneath his braces, Azusa wears a dark grey waistcoat with four golden buttons and a pocket on the upper left side of the waistcoat. Underneath that, Azusa is clothed in a torn maroon dress shirt which is far too long for him— though the left sleeve has been rolled up, the right sleeve covers his hand entirely. The tears in the shirt’s sleeves show various stitched scars across Azusa’s arms. On his right leg, Azusa has two large stitched scars that form a triangular shape across his lower leg and thigh. On that same right leg, Azusa dons a vertically striped white and dark grey sock that reaches his knee. On the other leg, Azusa wears a thigh high vertically striped dark grey and dark red sock. In addition, Azusa wears buckled grey high heels with black laces. Azusa carries around a pair of ornate scissors, as well as a box of sewing equipment— particularly some needles and thread. He uses the sewing equipment to patch himself up if any of his body parts need fixing, and the scissors as a memoir of one of his elder brothers. He also is constantly accompanied by a bunny plush appropriately named ‘Bunny’. Bunny was a birthday gift to Azusa, being created by all of his brothers as an attempt at a homemade gift. As such, Azusa treasures it greatly, to the point where he will throw a fit if seperated from it. He carries Bunny with him at all times, from sleeping to eating. The right side of Bunny is a light purple colour whilst the left side is a darker violet shade. Bunny has large button eyes, floppy ears, and a sewn on smile. Stitched lines divide the two colours, giving Bunny a homemade but nonetheless creepy and haunted look. Azusa’s body is covered in stitches, holding together his body parts. This gives him an unnerving appearance that accentuates his life state as a zombie. In addition, Azusa has a jagged scar on the left side of his stomach, which is usually covered by clothing. Parts of his body is sewn on, but particularly his chest and lower area— Azusa is a trans male, but the methods of which he received his surgery are again shrouded in mystery, though almost certainly illegal and dangerous. Personality If there was one word to describe Azusa, it would be creepy. Eccentric, odd, and generally strange, Azusa is a young boy who is often found talking to himself or Bunny. Generally behaving in a disturbed, child-like manner, Azusa has adopted a lot of childish mannerisms, often swinging his legs whilst sitting or bouncing in his seat. Despite this, he isn’t necessarily a brat, or even malicious— most of the time, he’s just weirdly sinister and hard to talk to. Most of the things Azusa says ends up sounding like nonsense. Often spiralling off into long monologues about gorey or unpleasant subjects, Azusa is a person that’s hard to be around, and even harder to befriend. There’s always worries of him finally snapping and killing someone. Azusa has strange hobbies, such as eating spiders. His reactions to being told of how creepy it is varies depending on his mood and if he’s in an episode or not. Overall rather eccentric, Azusa says extremely morbid things with relish, and tends to go downright crazy when faced with death. Often laughing hysterically to himself, he doesn’t experience emotions normally, and often doesn’t know to express the right emotions in certain situations. Despite being normally not childish and demanding, occasionally Azusa will completely flip the switch and throw a temper tantrum in a disturbed, spoiled manner, resorting to maniacal violence or yelling at others. He has been diagnosed with bipolar disorder and will sometimes talk very quickly and passionately, or will experience wild mood swings. He’s easily irritated and easily distracted, and can go long times without food or sleep— even if it’s more damaging that what Azusa says it does. At other times, though, Azusa will instead want solely to just sleep and eat, throwing temper tantrums if he is not permitted to do so. At some times, he will even lose complete interest in his passions, like doll making, and will dispose of things in an episode, only to suddenly desire them back later. Azusa has a fear of abandonment and will often grow unstable and panicked if he fears that it will happen. Overall, Azusa is a mentally unstable, creepy, and eccentric young boy who can switch from being reasonably pleasant to completely spoilt and maniacal. Talent Ultimate Dollmaker Azusa’s talent is that of the Ultimate Dollmaker; as such, he shows highly advanced skills in the craft of dollmaking. His skills are that of an experienced craftsman and the dolls he creates are considered extraordinary, even within the realm of the most decorated experts. Azusa’s knowledge of dollmaking extends further than expected— given the chance, he could easily explain the entire process and more with ease. Azusa’s speciality is within porcelain dolls— his mastery of the art guarantees splendid dolls with intricate, detailed makeup, clothing, and overall craftsmanship. Despite this, Azusa’s worthiness of his given title also displays itself in his ability to create multiple types of dolls, ranging from ball-jointed dolls to matryoshka. Azusa is also very capable in making plush toys or dolls, though they rather fall under a hobby of his as he rarely sells these plush creations. His dolls tend to sell for extraordinarily high prices, worthy of the care, craftsmanship, detail and fine skill put into them. History Before The Killing Game Azusa was born to Anthea Darkwood— an occultist and theologian— and Aoi Motōri— a school teacher. As a baby, Azusa’s father was arrested on charges of fraud, embezzlement of school funds, and inappropriate conduct, leaving Anthea to raise Azusa by herself. However, due to her status as a member of a cult, Azusa, too, was inducted into it. Experiencing a childhood of indoctrination, abuse of multiple types, and generally being a victim of many horrific things, Azusa grew up to be incredibly mentally disturbed. In turn, his mother grew increasingly unstable, until she decided that the only way to ‘save’ her son from his life of pain was to kill him while young. Anthea drowned Azusa in a nearby lake when he was fifteen. However, due to unknown reasons, Azusa’s body washed up far away in an oddly sentient state— that being the life state of a zombie. Wandering around aimlessly and without purpose— staying alive thanks to his lack of need for sleep and food— he soon came across a ‘house’ for lost monsters. Taking refuge there, he soon met the other occupants, six supernaturals who later became what Azusa called his older brothers. Six months after his death and life state change to being a zombie, Azusa’s right arm fell off. Because he had no healing factor— being a zombie— Azusa was taught by one of his elder brothers, a vampire named Yuki Akino, how to sew. Azusa used this skill to path himself up and sew on his body parts when they would fall off. Eventually his fascination extended to dollmaking, a skill he was taught to do so by Hikari Maeda, one of his elder brothers, and a shapeshifter. Eventually his skills hit the point where Azusa was known as the “Ultimate Dollmaker”. During the Killing Game Chapter 1 During the first chapter, Azusa made an enemy out of a few students, notably Sarin and Shadowmask, due to his rude attitude in the group chat. He also befriended Mingyu Xiang, the two bonding over their undead status. During the first investigation, Azusa and another student got into an argument that ended up with Azusa stabbing the other student using a pair of scissors. Chapter 2